El primer copo de nieve
by Panda-happy
Summary: En las épocas navideñas se ha creado un nuevo rumor, ver el primer copo de nieve con tu persona especial, hará que estén juntos para siempre, ¿Creerá nuestro tigre que ese rumor es real? y cuales son sus opiniones de la navidad


_Hola a todos los que lean esto ^o^/, feliz casi navidad, bueno este fic corresponde a la convocatoria **#AokagaHappyWishes** del grupo dedicado a Lucy espero que te guste! Lo hice con todo mi amor y sudor (?) amiga mia! pero espero que también lo disfrute el que lo este leyendo /o/_

 _ **Advertencia**_

 _-Pareja Aokaga si no se darán cuenta xD_

 _-perdonen los errores de ortografía :v_

 _-Todo el fic es narrado por Kagami._

 _-los personajes no me pertenecen, sino ya Kagami tendría una vida de locas (? -w-_

* * *

La tranquilidad que sentía en su departamento, era muy distinta a la que se escuchaba en las calles, eso se debía al ruido de la gente que iba de un lado a otro, como comúnmente se acostumbraba a escuchar, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que el bullicio se mostraba mucho más ruidoso, al estar en una de las fechas importantes del año, navidad.

Todos se emocionaban en estas fecha iban a comprar árboles, decoraciones navideñas, regalos para sus seres queridos, alimentos para la típica cena familiar de navidad, lo principal que se pensaba para estas fiestas. Las festividades tradicionales también estaban involucradas en estas fechas, ir a ver el árbol gigantesco bien decorado en el centro para hacer recuerdos, ir al templo a rezar, dar donativos y disfrutar del festival que transcurría cerca de ahí.

Todo ese mundo era diferente de mí, yo no era fanático de la navidad, al contrario esperaba impaciente a que terminará de una vez. El sentimiento que tenía en este día era igual al que tengo todos los días de mi vida, me imaginaba a alguien feliz de la festividad que me intentará cambiar de opinión, diciendo que la navidad unía el vinculo de la familia, la esperanza, la felicidad de dar y recibir los obsequios de tus personas especiales en tu vida y también la bella época donde caerían los lindos copos de nieve que al verlos con tu persona especial quedarían unidos para siempre, nuevo rumor que se creó entre la gente.

Pero él le respondería en contraataque que esas fechas siempre lo pasó sólo desde la última vez que tuvo una con su querida madre. Esa mujer era su idola, su ejemplo a seguir, podía decir sinceramente al mundo que quería más a su madre que a su padre, todas esas cosas seguían dentro de él pero en una cajita muy dentro de su corazón, ya que la mujer que deba tanta felicidad, también podía ser tan cruel como para abandonarlo por su propia cuenta con su padre, que no era una buena noticia para él.

Su padre estaba con él pero era como si no estuviera, con sólo decir que rompió su promesa diciendo que viviría en Japón para acompañar a su "querido" hijo, para que al final terminara más solo que un gato abandonado en una caja. (n/a:ni loco dice perro xD, kagami: cállate)

Cuando era chico, siempre era invitado a pasar estas festividades, por parte de su hermano Tatsuya y su entrenadora y segunda madre Alex, pero siempre los rechazaba, dando una excusa poco creíble, pero que convencía a los dos, con la razón de no ser una carga para ellos. Sabía que cada uno tenía a su familia para pasar la navidad, no queria ser el entrometido entre todas esas familias felices. En la actualidad sucedia lo mismo con mis nuevos amigos, pero hacia lo mismo, por eso me encontraba ahora mismo sólo en mi departamento.

Y por último pero menos importante me había enamorado de la peor persona que podía imaginar, no porque la persona fuera mala; podía ser una persona egoísta, engreída y testaruda, pero era de buen corazón, lo comprobé una vez que venía en el tren y vi como ayudaba a una ancianita, ofreciendo su lugar y ayudando con sus compras. Inconscientemente sonreí y mi pecho se llenaba de felicidad al ver esa escena.

Pero lo imposible con esa persona era que era un hombre, no es que tenia problema que me gustarán un hombre, sólo que se vino a enamorar del que es más hetero del mundo, con una obsesión por los pechos y no cualquier pechos sino grandes. Esa persona era Aomine Daiki su rival numero 1 pero también la persona que robó su corazón.

Me sigo preguntando cómo pude enamorarme de ese cabeza hueca, con un lema del "el único que puede vencerme soy yo" y por las peleas infinitas que teníamos. Pero una cosa llevo a la otra, su compañía cuando jugamos era agradable, cuando se me acercaba y ponía su brazo sobre mi hombro se aceleraba mis latidos, también descubrí que el idiota y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común, la principal era el amor que teníamos por el baloncesto, después seguía lo demás, el amor por la comida, los videojuegos y muchas cosas más.

Muchas veces terminaba tan avergonzado por el contacto del otro, también celoso cuando el moreno mira los atributos delanteros de las chicas o cuando una se le acercaba y coqueteaba con él, mostrándole mucho más sus pechos como refregándolos en la cara del idiota, como le enfurecía pero él no podía hacer nada, solo para la vista del moreno el era un amigo-rival con el que podía jugar un 1 vs 1 solamente.

A veces, muy poco, pensaba que pasaría si fuera mujer con pechos grandes como le gustaban a Aomine, ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad?, seguro si eso sucediera el destino sería tan cruel como ponerle pechos planos o el moreno se enamorará de alguien más y muchas cosas que pasan por su cabeza.

\- Tengo que despejarme, o sino mi cerebro explotará- murmuraba para sí mismo, mientras se golpeaba con la almohada y se levantaba.

Como ya estaba vestido, gracias a que cuando salía del konbini, veía pasar a la gente feliz en frente suyo y él solo con dos bolsas que ahora que las revisaba mejor, era demasiada comida para él o era la soledad que sentía que lo hacía ver así.

Llegó a su casa recordando una y otra vez a esas personas felices que le refregaban la alegría que tenían y llenando su soledad, que decidió dejar sus compras, descartando la idea de comer, ya no tenía hambre. Sólo decidió dirigirse a su habitación y tirarse en su suave cama, a reflexionar, mala idea por cierto.

Sabía que como se había quedado bien abrigado dentro de su casa, al salir se moriría de frío pero no le importaba, prefería helarse al tener que aguantar sus pensamientos dolorosos y deprimentes (N/a:y emos como Tatsuya. Aomine: alguien que piensa lo mismo que yo)

Se fijo en la hora antes de salir, ya era bastante tarde, cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras pensaba. Agradeció que al salir de su departamento, todo a su alrededor estaba desierto, seguro que la gente estaba en sus casas calentitos, disfrutando de su tiempo familiar, pero aún podía escuchar ruidos de los que festejaban en el centro de la ciudad, en fin ya estaba acostumbrado que en donde vivía no se caracterizaba por ser un lugar silencioso.

El lado contrario era lo indicado, no pensaba ir a esos festejos donde la gente le refregaría de nuevo su felicidad a su solitario lobo interior.

Caminando y caminando sin rumbo llego a lo sería un parque que por primera vez veía, me di cuenta que estaba muy lejos de donde vivía y que mi cuerpo estaba helado, podía ver como de mi boca salía el humo, por el contacto del aire fresco con mi aliento.

Mirando más el lugar, era simple pero hermoso, estaba constituido por un lago que abarcaba la mayoría del mismo reflejando como un espejo la luna, con un puente que lo rodeaba para que las personas pudieran pasar de un lado a otro, las plantas no se quedaba atrás pero destacaban menos al estar en épocas frías seguro que en primavera se veían hermosas, también tenía una sección donde podían jugar los niños y mesas para almorzar. Y no podía faltar una cancha de baloncesto en su visión, mis ojos brillaban si tan solo hubiera traído mi balón.

Me acerque al puente donde se contemplaba mucho más la belleza del parque, se sentía relajante, todas sus intranquilidades se fueron con el ambiente que disfrutaba.

Algo cayó en mi nariz, era frío y se derritió instantáneamente, era un copo de nieve. Comenzando a nevar.

-Ojala que ese copo de nieve hubiera caído cuando estuviera esa persona que me robó el corazón como dice el nuevo rumor- rió por lo bajo, mientras pensaba en cierto moreno de ojos azules como el mar.

-¿Y se podría saber quién es esa persona?- tembló al escuchar esa voz gruesa con una pizca de... ¿Molestia?, no debía solo ser su imaginación jugándole una broma.

-Tengo que repetir la pregunta o ya te volviste sordo Ba~kagami- ahí está su voz común con su tono de malicia para molestar a la gente, especialmente a mí.

-No tienes que repetir nada y yo no tengo por qué contestar a esa pregunta Aho~mine- sin darme la vuelta y usando su mismo tono burlón, además ni loco le diría que en la persona que pensaba era él.

\- ¿Ah? Acaso te da vergüenza, miren al cobarde de mi lado, dice ser un tigre pero es un gatito asustado- me estaba enfureciendo, el muy idiota lo hacía como si hubiera una multitud a quien gritárselo, no Kagami contrólate no sucumbas a sus burlas, no lo dejes ganar.

-Así que el gatito quedó mudo, porque sabe que lo que digo es cierto, seguro te largas a llorar- está bien este idiota acabó con mi paciencia, ahora me tendrá que aguantar.

-¿Quién te crees tú...un idiota supremo, para que te diga la persona que me gusta? y si cobarde es guardar mi privacidad soy un total cobarde, y si me disculpas me tengo que ir, que no tengo tiempo para discutir con un arrogante que se cree la persona más impresionante del mundo y puede saber los secretos de los demás- la había cagado, se dejo llevar por el enojo, pero que podía hacer el otro lo había provocado.

Justo tuvo que pelear con él en estas fechas, creo que comprobé que lo del copo de nieve era una vil mentira y más que juntarlos estaba separándolos.

Justo cuando hizo amague para irse, sintió como algo lo tomaba. Maldita sea seguro se había atorado algo en su campera, aunque no me quería dar vuelta para ver como el moreno seguramente se había ido y caer en la dura realidad que ni le importaba al otro. Lentamente y con fastidió se fija que lo que sostenía su brazo no era ni un enganche por parte del puente ni una rama de un árbol cercano, era la mano morena de esa persona que creía que se había ido.

-Suéltame, por favor no quiero seguir peleando- estaba cansado, lo más que pudo fue decirle la verdad en vez de mentirle con una excusa que se le daban fatal pero al menos le creían o lo dejaban en paz.

-¿Por qué Kagami? Porque no quieres decirme quién es esa persona, no sabes lo doloroso que es para mí, que tengas una persona que te guste, pero más doloroso es no saber quién es- veía como ocultaba su cara con su pelo al agachar la mirada.

Estaba impactado acaso tanto le dolía no saber de esa persona, ¿Se me había...confesado? no debería ser mi imaginación, seguro el moreno lo decía porque no quería que otra persona le quitará el tiempo que pasaban solo como amigos, como jugar baloncesto.

Odiaba verlo así, solo quería ver al peliazul feliz, no lastimarlo, así que con valor lo intentaría, a pesar del que terminaría dolido fuera él por el rechazo.

-Bueno si tanto quieres saber.. Bueno la persona que me gus...bueno que quiero eres... tú- susurre así no me escuchaba, no quería que me escuchara, pero para mi mala suerte si lo hizo.

Sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, estaba confundido pero no me importa, prefería sentir ese aroma que desprendía el más alto, y disfrutar de su calor, tal vez podría ser el último que experimentaría.

-Kagami... No sabes lo que acabas de hacer... Yo- lo corte instantáneamente.

-Lo sé, acabo de arruinar todo, no querrás volver a hablarme, pero al menos fuiste considerado al darme un último abrazo- no quería llorar, no frente a él pero no pude, me supero y comenzaron a caer gota por mis ojos, sintiendo como empapaba su campera.

-Idiota! Acabas de hacer lo contrario, no sabes cuánto esperaba esas palabras, ahora deja de llorar como un marica Bakagami y para que lo entiendas mejor lo que estoy diciendo te lo diré sin rodeos, te quiero mi idiota y me has hecho el mejor regalo de navidad que necesito- me dijo agarrando mi cara para que lo mirara.

Lo que acababa de decir me había dejado sin palabras, estaba rojo más que mi propio cabello, comencé a llorar de nuevo pero de felicidad y después a reír parecía un total Akashi (N/a: maniatico xD Akashi: que dijiste -ruidos de tijeras- N/a: ya vali TuT)

-Oi de que te ríes imbécil- Se lo veía furioso y me decidí a responder.

-Pffff...ja ja..no puedo creer que te me confesaras así...y yo que me lo había imaginado diferente...me llamas marica pero creo que te confesión también lo fue- seguía riendo y siento como me pellizcan mi mejilla.

-Duele, duele Ahomine!- me soltó y yo me refregué la mejilla sin despegarme de él.

-Si marica es confesarme valientemente, entonces soy el más marica del mundo- lo siento Aomine pero no me puedo contener, que clase de frase es esa.

-Ja ja ja ja, muero por favor Ahomine no me mates que ahora tuviste el valor de confesarte y que yo me confesará, o creo que ya estoy muerto y estoy en el cielo ja ja- el frunció el ceño y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, se acerco y me beso.

Sus labios eran suaves y dulce no creía lo que pasaba, este debía ser un sueño demasiado loco, me deje llevar y correspondí torpemente, sintiendo como pedía entrada a mi boca con su lengua dándole permiso, comenzando a jugando con mi lengua y yo quedándome atrás, que podía hacer, de la única persona que había aprendido a besar era de Alex, por sorpresa y no era como que la deje ir más allá de un simple beso, esto era nuevo para mí. Se despego de mi dirigiéndose a mi oído y me susurro.

-Muy ruidoso, calladito te vez mejor Taiga- me lo dijo en un tono que casi me desmayo como una persona podía decir mi nombre así solo él me hacia derretir con eso. Frases incoherentes salían de mis labios, todos eran monosílabos sin sentido, ahora él se reía de mí.

-Ya lo se cariño, no es necesario que me digas lo fantástico y genial que soy- sonreía engreídamente, no puedo creer que hasta esta parte me guste.

-Ni una mierda, iba a decirte que acabas de derretir mis cuerdas vocales con tu saliva radioactiva-

-¿Ah? Hace rato no veía que te quejarás, más bien parecía que disfrutabas muy bien mis jugos tóxicos-

Nos quedamos en silencio y nos comenzamos reir, que mierda de pelea era esa, hasta que nos dimos cuenta... seguíamos abrazados. Vi como se sonrojo pero seguro que yo estaba peor que él.

-Mmm..Kagami yo quiero que seamos más que idiota amantes del básquet...bueno que seamos novios idiotas amantes del básquet, tú ya entiendes- comencé a reir de nuevo pero me detuve al ver su cara tan seria, inconscientemente mi respuesta salió automática.

-Yo también... Me encantaría ser tu novio idiota amante del básquet- me escondí en su pecho, que idioteces estoy diciendo, lo escuche reír bajito y levantarme la barbilla.

-Mírame a la cara Kagami, quiero ver tus ojos y tu cara avergonzada, quiero que esa bella vista de ti, sea para mí solamente- me sonroje más, si era posible, volvimos a juntar nuestro labios, estaba tan feliz, pero de repente me acorde de la familia de Aomine que pensarán al no ver a su hijo y no poder disfrutar el momento especial, como era la navidad, por culpa suya.

-Aomi~ mmm...no tienes que estar con tu fami~mm...se preocuparan- trataba de hablar pero el moreno lo interrumpía con sus besos, no dejando que terminara la frase bien.

-No te preocupes, esta navidad la pasare solo contigo, mi querido Taiga, mis padres se fueron a un crucero y me dejaron solo en estas fechas, recriminándome de que si no me confesaba a ti, no volviera a casa cuando ellos volvieran, obviamente les dije que si lo haría- reí nuevamente me estaba imaginando esa escena de los padres de Aomine discutiendo con su hijo, apuntando con sus dedos la puerta de la casa amenazándolo que le quitarían la herencia y el otro asintiendo para seguir en la casa.

Los había conocido un día que fue a buscar al moreno y como no salía, lo invitaron a pasar, al principio fue incómodo pero al instante congeniaron y tenían temas de que hablar, con la madre de Aomine de cocina y con el padre de deporte. No podía creer que los padres de Aomine fueran tan amables lo contrario de el mismo Aomine, al menos lo que el veía, porque el peliazul le contaba otra versión de los mismos, y se reía su cara diciéndole mentiroso.

Hubiera deseado tener unos padres como los de Aomine, una madre cariñosa que a pesar que regañaba todo el tiempo a su hijo lo hacía por su bien y un padre que le había enseñado lo que era el básquet, amante de los deportes y que volvía a casa al menos. Pero cada uno recibía lo que tenia, y se notaba que esos dos adultos querían mucho a su hijo a pesar de todo, igual que el moreno a ellos.

Tan feliz estaba por la noticia que decidió, invitar a su casa al chico frente a él, que ahora era su novio, para que cenaran juntos, celebrando la navidad.

-Acepto tu invitación amorcito, mm...casi lo olvido aquí tienes- en serio porque tenía que usar ese apodo tan vergonzoso, vi como me daba un mediano objeto y me impresione...era un regalo.

-Gracias, no sé qué decir, siento vergüenza que no tenga un regalo para ti- baje la cara con tristeza, pero siento como se eleva de nuevo y no porque yo lo hiciera.

-Te dije que no bajaras la mirada, no importa mi regalo es verte a ti, y agrandarías mi regalo si tuvieras un collar con la revista de mai-chan; ja ja bromeo no me mires así Kagami, con que vea tu cara feliz me conformo- me sonrió.

Si supiera que lo único de regalo que quería era esa sonrisa, decidí abrir el paquete (N/a:el regalo no otra cosa -w- Kagami: eres una pervertida -/-)

Vi unos guantes color naranja con estampado de tigre, sonreí de felicidad, me encantaban.

-Gracias de nuevo Aomine-

-¿Por el regalo?-

-No, por poder pasar este momento contigo- lo abracé y después de eso agarré su mano para comenzar la marcha a mi casa.

Desde el cielo se podía ver un trineo, siendo llevado por perros siberianos de pelaje negro(N/a:nigous xD) y dentro de este, estaban dos santas, uno peliceleste y bajito , y otro pelimorado y alto que no se sabía como el trineo aguantaba su peso y los regalos.

-Feliz navidad a todas las amantes del Aokaga- Gritaba el más bajo con un sangrado en la nariz, mientras escondía una bolsa con nieve mágica (traviesillo ya sabemos que hizo ewe y se lo agradecemos)

-Y coman muchos maibus de regalo y si es mejor que me los regalen- gritaba el más alto.

-Murasakibara-kun eso no era lo que tenias decir- dijo inexpresivo como siempre.

-Nee~ bueno kuro-chin, está bien, pero solo si me das dulces (la sombra asiente), y Feliz navidad a la persona que se le dedica este fic, te quiero chica-chin- hablando infantilmente.

Después de eso, se pierden a la vista de cualquiera mientras van tirando regalos al mundo, para dar alegría en estas fechas.

* * *

 _Bueno y aquí termina espero que les gustará, acepto tomatazos, flores, ladrillos, lo que sea ^^, na hablando en serio, agradecería sus comentarios para ver en que puedo mejorar, y espero que te gustará lucy, sino eres libre de darme una palmadita con una motosierra en Face. Nos vemos!_


End file.
